Several types of multi-functional lamp fixtures, which are typically mounted on walls or ceilings, have been utilized in the past in a users home, office, or industrial plant facility. These multi-functional lamps can be used for normal operational functions; or for emergency situations involving power failures, where interior or exterior areas have no light. Such multi-functional lighting fixtures have various combinations that include: a fluorescent lamp and a spotlight; a rechargeable flashlight and a night light; a fluorescent lamp, a spotlight and an emergency strobe light; and a flashlight, a fluorescent lamp, and an emergency hazard warning light. These multi-functional lamp fixtures have the ability to be stationary, or portable, or stationary and portable, where the input power for the stationary fixture component is from an AC adaptor or AC receptacle; and the input power for the portable fixture component is from a DC adaptor or batteries.
There remains a need for a under cabinet lighting fixture which is capable of providing both normal and emergency lighting needs, where the fixture has both stationary and portable components being a detachable flashlight, a night light and a fluorescent light fixture contained within a singular housing element.